Black Angel, Golden Bee
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: A group of soldiers are in a tough situation. Being relocated from a camp where they are nothing, to a base where there are no secrets. This is hard on all of them, especially two of them, who have dark secrets that they don't even know of yet.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: This will be Transformers for a bit, followed by the mash up of the both Thor and Transformers. But yeah, that won't be for a while.**

**And a massive thanks to Labyrinth Fan 23 for betaing this one! She is epic!**

**Also, Labyrinth Fan 23 is starting to write a new fiction based on Thor, so keep an eye out on that and also her current stories: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Transformers, I only own the OC's. Thor is owned by Marvel and Transformers by Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><em>Black Angel, Golden Bee.<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter One: Prologue._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you serious?" I screech at my father. "I can't marry him!" I hiss at the man, who just glares at me in return. "Arwen is the one who he loves! Why should I be forced to marry him? How is that fair?"<em>

_Of course, he doesn't listens, thinking that this is the right thing to do._

"_You will marry him tomorrow morning." He walks away, head held high, in a huff._

'_If I cannot get out of this marriage, maybe HE can.' I think before rushing out the door._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure?" My friend (practically sister) asks. She is only twenty, her skin is pale, eyes amber, darkened with her fury.<em>

"_More than sure, law states that if one party wishes to marry another, and the other party agrees, than the marriage cannot move forward. However, women do not get a say, so Father would be my representative. He is a prince, he can tell Father no." I explain quickly. "And unless he wants to die, Father will have to give in."_

"_And?" She flicks her long, dark brown hair that shimmers black behind her ear. "What of me?"_

"_You cannot be at the wedding, Father might kill you. So, instead, you can wait for me outside the gates and you can go to Asgard with him, not me."_

"_Are you certain it is fool proof?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Even with your Father's crow sitting behind you?" I turn and look at the large bird. I wave my hand just as it is about to take off and it bursts into flames, dead. I turn back._

"_What bird?"_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a loud wail can be heard. Six girls sit up and look into the corner of their tent. A girl with tanned skin, a toned body, black hair ending at her hips with a slight curl, and with a height of 5'9 screaming bloody murder as she pulls off her bed covers in fright. She sits up, her large, green eyes wide with panic. She says four words before her friend climbs on the bed to comfort her.<p>

"Don't kill us Father."


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Men

**AN: YAY! I tried to get these two chapters up at the same time, so yeah…hopefully they did.**

**It won't be Thory for a while, or Transformers-y for at least another two chapters I reckon. I will see how it pans out. I might get a 'Con or two in before then…**

**Now, the base they live on looks like the base from the beginning of the movie A-Team with a mix of the one from the beginning of the Transformers movie as well, only a little smaller. There are only 7 girls on the base, and 20 men. Don't ask why. Only about maybe 10 men will make an appearance or really matter. So, yeah….anywho.**

**Thank you LabyFan23 for betaing this fic for me once more! *big round of applause***

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers and Marvel owns Thor. If I owned either of them, Bumblebee would be mine and Loki would be LabyFan23's because I am that nice!**

* * *

><p><em>Black Angel, Golden Bee<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Two: Dreams and Men_

* * *

><p>Groaning, I sit up groggily. The dreams take a lot of energy out of me.<p>

"Lieutenant Colonel." A girl whispers.

"Call me that again, and I will slap you so hard…" I threaten in a low, gravelly voice. I groan as I sit up and stretch. "What is it, Mary?" I ask, looking into her baby blue eyes.

The blonde girl is still in her training bra and shorts from the run that she takes every morning. She is 5'7, her hair up in a high pony tail and body shiny in sweat. She is well toned, just as much as the rest of us. It sorta comes with the job description.

"You had a rough night." I grin and nod. She is from London originally, and a very good listener.

"Bit." I laugh slightly. "Um, that dream, that I keep having, with the man and the crow." I rub the back of my head. "Where is the rest of the group?"

"Watching over as Humaa' as she trains." I groan as I stand and start to get dressed.

"Boys out?" I ask as I pull my baggy, army camo pants over my thighs and tying the chord tightly around her waist.

"Long gone Colonel." She stands to find my singlet, throwing it over her head towards me.

"Name is Tai." I growl as I pull it over my head.

"Well, Lieutenant Colonel Ping isn't very tough-sounding." She jokes. I grin evilly.

"Nor is Tai." I smirk suddenly. "But Mary, we just add Bloody in front of it and you can be a drink, or a soldiers nightmare." We snort as we remember the night we pranked the boys, making Mary cry blood and us crying out "Oh Mother of Jesus, protect us.", it was funny to watch the men panic. We quietly exit the tent and walk towards the training ground, the sun and heat making us sweat almost instantly.

"Well, at least you changed your name." I raise my arm to make it hit her stomach, making her stop and I look at her, glaring. "Not appropriate?"

"No." I agree before setting off again. Suddenly, a black woman, about 5'9 in height, dressed exactly the same as us and is also well toned. Her eyes are shining with anger as she runs towards us. "Jameelah." I nod to her in greeting.

"Tai." She nods back. "Humaa' is in tears, hiding, and trying not to kill Elaine." I nod and hum.

"Why?" Mary asks.

"Samuel is still her." The both of them stiffen.

"He was supposed to have left for a mission."

"I know."

"Why is he here?"

"Claims he was too sick to go on the mission."

"Bull!"

"ENOUGH!" I shout at the two. "Is Humaa' okay or not?" I ask.

"No." Jameelah responds.

"Okay, Ja. Get Elaine and Abby, go find Sam and kick his worthless rear into next week. Mary, find Arwen and we will go get Humaa'." I instruct. The girls nod and run off to do what I had instructed. I run off to the training area and towards the only area that I know Hamaa' felt more at home. The showers. Don't ask me why, I feel at home in the training room, Jameelah and Mary in the Rec. Room, Elaine and Abby in our dorms and with Arwen, in the weapons training area, but for Humaa', it is the showers.

* * *

><p>I enter the plain, white rooms slowly. "'Maa'?" I ask softly. I hear quiet sniffles. "Humaa'?" I ask as I gently move the shower curtain to see a huddling figure. Like everyone in our team, she is in the standard uniform, pants and singlet plus the boots. Her hair is curly and a dirty blonde colour, her eyes (even though they are tightly shut) is always a haunting grey colour. Her body stands at a 5'6 and she is actually better built than any of us women. Around her neck is a gold Star of David on a golden chain.<p>

She is clutching it, praying as she rocks back and forth in her small ball, crying softly. I can make out a few words. 'Mercy, help, Lord,' and 'save my soul.' My Islamic **(1)**is a little rough, but it helps in some situations.

"Humaa'." I whisper softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tenses before bursting out into more tears. I sigh before climbing in and rock her gently, humming a soft tune that I can remember. That doesn't help so I start to sing gently.

"I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

"I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted, my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you" I gently wipe her eyes as she leans into me closer. I smile. Hello by Lionel Richie and My Immortal by Evanescence always seems to work.

"long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again how much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying, I love you." I feel my heart drop slightly. I don't have a clue about love whatsoever, so that line always gets to me. I kiss her forehead before she starts to mumble the last verse.

"Hello, is it me you're looking for?

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying." I join her for the last line.

"I love you." She hugs me tightly and I grin softly.

"You ready to face the world? By now, the girls would have kicked his ass!" I try to cheer her up. She gives a weak laugh before standing up, wiping her eyes and moving forward out of the shower and into the changing area. I follow as she cleans up. She is still a far way from recovery, but at least we are making a start.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the water pipe to the men's bathroom runs through here." I nod towards my sister as she points towards a map of the small base we live in.<p>

"So, we block it and create another pipe leading it towards our bathroom?" I ask her. She nods and we grin. As a part of this camp, girl's get no hot water, no 'personal' hygiene products, in fact, all we get is the same shelter (on different parts of the camp), food and clothing, the rest, boy's get the better end of the stick. Don't ask why, it is just one of those things.

"It will take most of the week, with Samuel here…." Ja comments.

"Easily taken care of." Mary grins. I look around me at the girls surrounding the take. They all look nervous, but it is what we do every single time the boys leave base. We take what they have and what we don't. See how they like it.

"We need to make a pathway towards our bathroom's water supply." I grin at Arwen's comment. "It shouldn't take long for Tai to do it." I smirk and nod.

"Easily done too." I look at Elaine and Abby. They are identical twins. Like, so identical that I can only tell them apart by their eyes. Both are 5'11, both have brown, wavy hair that is always up in a bun, they finish each others sentences unless I tell them to shut the hell up, they both have the same amount of muscle and even their skin tone is exactly the same. The only difference is that on Elaine, her left eye is brown and her right is green. With Abby, it is the other way around.

"Maybe Abby, Arwen and I-" Abby starts.

"-should deal with Samuel till the men get back." Elaine finishes, both with evil gleams in their eyes. I look up from the map, raising my eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up?" All six of them say together.

"Like fucking robots." I mutter. I look up. "Go ahead then, deal with Samuel. Humaa' and Mary, go and start on the water. I'll get everything else ready." They nod and walk out. I clutch onto my forest green stone drop on my silver chain. "Oh please do not let us get caught."

* * *

><p>All seven of us girls fall into our beds, having spent all day training, taking care of the 'poor, sick Samuel' or fixing the pipes. We have a system in our tent. I am the only Lieutenant Colonel, so I have my own little 'section.' There are two Second Lieutenants, Mary and Abby, which are at the opposite side of the tent to me. Their beds are just low, steel, cot-like beds with white sheets. Each person has a board above their bed for personal items, like posters and pictures. Mary's has posters of Avenged Sevenfold, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest and Metallica. Abby's has pictures of her family, her parents and five siblings, aunts, uncles and grandparents. Pictures of everyone scatter her board.<p>

On their left, Humaa' and Arwen's sleeping area. They are Captains. On Humaa''s board, there is Women's Rights flyers and pictures of us. There is also a professional picture of herself from two years prior. It is in black and white and she is leaning against a post, laughing at something. Arwen has drawn pictures of various Norse Mythology characters; the majority of them are actually a character called Loki, who she is obsessed with. Under her bed is book after book on Loki. Obsessed I tell you. And I don't even know how she gets all of them under her bed. She also has a picture of the seven of us in a group when we first met.

Next to them, in-between they and I is Jameelah and Elaine. They are Majors. Jameelah has pictures of TopGear and all the Tintin posters. All the comics are under her bed. She really wants a Porsche for her first car. At least, that is what she tells us. I think she wants a tank for her first 'car', then a Porsche.

Elaine has nothing, that is right, nothing on her board. She says all her memories she wants to keep, she keeps in her mind, not on paper. I think it is sweet, the others, think it is crazy. So, we use the board for written up reports of what we do to the men as memories for our children.

My board has pictures of plane and car designs, mostly F-22's, Camaro's and a few pictures of a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. I try and not make anything too personal; otherwise people can get injured, taken or killed.

I sigh as we all start to sleep. Well, they do. I wait for them to all start snoring softly. I gently step out of my bed. I quietly move out of the tent and towards my bike. It is a yellow BMW S1000RR. I quietly wheel it out to the outside of our base. I climb on and start it, not bothering with a helmet or anything. I kick off and start to ride into town, two hours from the base.

* * *

><p>When I arrive, I instantly notice a group of cars that pop out from the rest. I jump off my bike and walk towards them. This town isn't too small, but small enough that when I see a bunch of sport cars and a flamed Peterbilt 379 with some military cars, it sends shivers down my spine. I run my hand over the yellow 2010 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes. It purrs softly.<p>

"Nice." I grin. I look around, a yellow Hummer H2, a black GMC Topkick C4500, silver Pontiac Solstice GXP, two Chevrolet Corvette Stingrays (one yellow, the other silver) and a Blue Chevrolet Volt. I see the three military trucks, I groan. I don't want to met up with the boys, or with another op group either. I pat the hood before turning, going towards the garage.

* * *

><p>"Hannah." I growl lowly.<p>

"That is not my name." I turn to see a group of boys. I then realise the group of cars, minus the military cars, had followed me. With one man on my bike. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head.

"Doesn't matter that you lied to the military." I hiss evilly.

"You stay out of my business, I stay out of yours." The leader, 6'2, blonde shaggy hair, with brown eyes, smirks. "What's up, pale-face?" I lean against the wall next to me. The space isn't crowded, but it is small enough that the boys have to come close together to fit in the alleyway.

"Nothing much, what we used to do and that's about it." He answers back calmly.

"So, you are still in the family business." I chuckle lowly. "No matter how small the town, there is always one." I spin around, ignoring the boys. "I have a promise I need to finish, I suggest you leave me to do just that." I start to walk off when I feel something enter my solider.

"Haven't forgotten your training, Hanni." He taunts. I chuckle darkly before removing the sharp object.

"Oh, I hoped you hadn't." I turn and throw it back at him. I yell at him one sentence before all hell broke lose.

"Bring it bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>1: I don't know if that is what you call the language Muslims pray in or not, sorry if it is wrong!<strong>

**Tai's bike: ****http : / / en . wikipedia. org / wiki /**** File : BMW _ S1000 _ RR _ Studio . JPG**

**Also, the way the girl's are treated at the base is not how I would think women in a really base would be treated. I just need it to be like this for the plot to work out.**

**Okay, so can anyone guess what happened between Samuel and Humaa'?**

**I do not own Arwen, it is LabyFan23's character. She looks like Jennifer Love Hewitt. I also do not own the songs that are mentioned or used in this chapter.**

**I am thinking about boosting up the rating later, but I need to talk to LabyFan23 first, so look out if this turns to M.**

**Also, this is a Bumblebee/OC, Arwen/OC (mainly with a little bit off Ironhide/OC) fiction. But I need to know the pairings for the others. So ideas and more female OC's would be greatly appreciated. People that can be used are:**

**Sam**

**Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (together)**

**Starscream and his trine (together)**

**Optimus Prime**

**Ratchet**

**Prowl**

**Barricade**

**Jolt**

**Bluestreak**

**Hound**

**Wheeljack**

**Red Alert**

**Smokescreen**

**Tracks**

**Hot Rod**

**Blur**

**Cliffjumper**

**First Aid**

**Just review with the name of a character or your OC and add next to it the name of the Bot you want them to be paired with. I'll try to get all of them together.**

**Also, I need sparkling names. Any ideas?**

**Review!**

**Allie-chan.**


End file.
